Severus Snape
by Sises
Summary: What if Severus Snape had another great love of his life, someone to help keep him together after the death of Lily Evans. A new responsibility that would change the wizarding world in many small ways. Like being a complete pain in his neck, and causing shocked laughter to most of his students. Children, they change everything. Snape central fic, slight AU. Follows book series.


A/N: Hey, so I've had this idea to write a Snape central fic for some time. The general idea behind this story is a bit of idea I've gotten from some of my favorite hp fics over the years. So here we go. By the way, I own nothing, expect for a few original characters, and I apologize for the rapid scene jumping in this chapter, its to set things up for when the story really starts. I'm not going to rewrite all seven books.

My Name is Severus Snape.

_A single change in a chain of events can rewrite history, and alter fate. What if such a change took place. What if Severus Snape had another person to care for in his life. Another deep love like that he held for Lily Evans._

"Look at me…" Snape felt his grip loosen on Potter's robes, what little strength he had in him disappearing. And as he gazed into those green eyes that reminded him so much of Lily Evans, he wished; perhaps his last wish, that he may look upon another pair of eyes at his end. His vision darkened and then went black.

Chapter 1: My Greatest Regret

It was a cold night for late summer, cold and clear without a cloud in the sky. Severus quickly brushed off the effects of apparating as he strode quickly through the woods towards the clearing, a feeling of excitement coursing through his body caused his feet to glide even faster over the rough terrain. The tree's parted and in front of him was a small crowd of people all dressed in black. Most of them were dressed in long black cloaks with hoods drawn and skeletal masks on their faces. But a few had thrown their hoods back and seemed to be (if the noise was any indication) loudly celebrating some feat or achievement. Severus thought nothing of it, as he moved past some of the stragglers, to push his way into the center of the crowd. No one was there, the crowd was just massed together around nothing in particular. Severus looked up and around the crowd searching for one person in particular, while searching one of the cloaked figures spotted him and greeted him loudly.

"Snape! You made it just in time! Dolohov and Mcnair are going to be bringing us a gift to celebrate our latest skirmish!" It was Nott.

"Fantastic." Answered Severus, though with the level of sarcasm dripping from his mouth, it was obvious he thought it anything but. The skirmish Nott was talking about was the groups recent attack into the Ministry. More of a scare tactic then anything, designed to reassure everyone that the Dark Lord's presence and influence was being felt everywhere. It was marginally more successful than anyone had expected, with three auror's dead, four useless ministry employee's killed, and a few high level ones now under the Imperius curse; there was reason to celebrate tonight. But Snape was here for a different reason altogether.

"Where is the Dark Lord? Does anyone know, has he told anyone when he shall return?" Severus directed this at Nott, who struggled to find his words for a moment before a hissing sound broke through the chatter.

"Severus? Looking for Lord Voldemort are you?" Severus held back a small shiver at the sound of his voice being spoken like that of a snakes from the mouth of his lord. Turning on the spot, Snape bent down on one knee before raising his head and looking his master in the eye. He noticed that all the talking had ceased with his master's words and the clearing was silent save for the wind.

" My Lord I have brought news to you, important news that you must hear at once." Lord Voldemort's face didn't change. A sign of being surprised over something was one he rarely if ever let through. A master of subterfuge and deception, the Dark Lord knew being surprised about an event was a sign of weakness, and he would never abide weakness.

"Do you now? Well stand Severus and speak up, we are all friends here, are we not?" No one said anything. But Severus quickly got to his feet, and stood face to face with the Dark Lord, black eyes met red, and Severus had to force himself not to look away.

"Tell your lord, where have you been all evening?"

"Following leads on the fool Albus Dumbledore my master. I have been trying to find out what plans he might have for the new school year starting in September, to better prepare myself to take up the position of Defense Against the Dark Arts as you requested." A few of his fellow Death Eaters chuckled at this. The idea that such a mundane position of Professor at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry could actually prove highly useful was one some didn't understand. Not that it was anything for them to. Severus saw the wisdom in it, saw the grand design his master had for him. A spy amongst Dumbledore was a priceless asset.

"I followed him as he prepared to conduct an interview with a new prospecting teacher, and I listened in on the conversation between Dumbledore and a one Sybill Trelawney, I believe she to be related to the famous Seer Cassandra Trelawney." Severus thought for a moment to have detected a hint of interest in his master, this excited him as he imagined his reward for the information he was about to give.

"Though the interview held nothing important, Dumbledore actually dismissed the witch, before something different happened. The women made a prophecy, though it was strange and quiet unlike normal. She must be completely untrained or not in control of-"

"-The prophecy Severus?" Interrupted Lord Voldemort.

"Yes-yes my Lord." Severus bowed his head for good measure, a inkling of trepidation had creep into his heart at the reprimand.

"She made a Prophecy about you my Lord." Here Snape took a moment to prepare himself, he looked back into the small room at the Hogshead and remembered the way the woman's body had gone stiff, and her voice coarse.

"She prophesized-" But before he could continue Voldemort made a motion with his hand and Snape fell silent. The Dark Lord gazed around at all the Death Eaters around him, all of which were paying rapt attention on the pair.

"Please, my friends. Let not Severus' business distract from your joyful occasion. Continue, and be sure to call us back once the…festivities have begun." The Dark Lord then turned away. He beckoned for Snape and a few of his colleges to follow him, and they did. Severus followed his master some time out of the clearing and into the woods. Though Severus had trained himself to be silent and agile, the Dark Lord moved like a ghost, soundlessly and smooth as smoke. The others behind them sounded like trolls to his ears by comparison. They stopped suddenly several meters in, where the sound of conversing could just be heard through the trees.

"Continue Severus, what important news have you brought Lord Voldemort." Severus took a deep breath while glancing around at his companions. He saw Lucius Malfoy, and the Lestrange's; Bellatrix her husband Rodolphus and his brother Rabastan. Ignoring them Severus continued his story.

"As Dumbledore finish his interview the women went strange and she said: The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord approaches. Born to those who have thrice defied him, born as the seventh month dies…And the Dark Lord will mark him as his equal…" Here Severus trailed off. He felt nervous about this next part. Should he mention how there was more to the prophecy? That he had been caught eaves dropping and thrown out before he could hear it all. His fellow Death Eaters had begun to whisper loudly at this news.

"Was…was that all of it Severus? Was there anything else you heard?"

Severus felt his throat go dry as he struggled to swallow.

"No my lord, I regret to inform you that I was discovered eavesdropping at that point, by the caretaker of the establishment and thrown out. I do not know if there was anymore of the prophecy or not." The Dark Lord was silent. Severus not knowing what to do bowed quickly, before stepping back to stand beside Lucius.

"My Lord, do you know who it could be, this boy?" The question came from Bellatrix, full of fear no doubt for the idea of the Dark Lords defeat. Severus would of snorted has he been in more comfortable company. Bellatrix's sick obsession with her master was an open secret among the Death Eaters. One that made Severus nauseated.

"Tell me…friends…How many young wizards were born this last July?" Severus frowned as he tried to think of any, but he wasn't exactly a prominent memory of Wizarding society and could barely think of many couples he even knew.

"There was a Boot born around the fifteenth I believe. I read it in the Prophet, his father works in a potion shop in Diagon Alley." Answered Rabastan.

"Yes…possibly…who else?"

No one said anything for a moment. Then:

"Longbottom! My lord, those two aurors who work for Dumbledore! They had a son born in July, even later then Boot. And they have defied you several times." Bellatrix seemed ever more excited that she came up with the answer. Like a student expecting a reward, or a dog a treat her gaze on the Dark Lord was both hungry and hopeful.

Lord Voldemort seemed to consider this, he began of all things to pace up and down as he seemed deep in thought. Severus wondered at this new information. He knew the Longbottom's by name only. A husband and wife, both successful Auror's, and both said to be close with Dumbledore. They were both purebloods and were at one time asked to join Lord Voldemort. Severus wondered if their refusal would now mean their death, and that of their young child. Severus tried to ignore the dark feeling in his stomach at the idea of a small innocent child being killed. But when the Dark Lord wants something, his word is law.

Severus and the others seemed hesitant to leave; thinking that the boy had been identified there wasn't any more reason for them to be here. Surely their Lord would eventually seek one of them out and order them to kill the family. But they knew no one could walk away until they were dismissed.

A moment passed before Voldemort stopped pacing. He turned to look at them, then back around at the tree's around them. He then whispered a name. It was inconvenient timing, but the wind had picked up and Snape misheard the word his master spoke. Which was agreeable as it sent a chill like ice water into his veins.

"Potter." There it was again, though this time louder and more obvious of its origin. Severus felt his heart rate increase, and he knew at once that something horrible had happened.

"What did you say my lord?" Severus for some reason felt a hate for Bellatrix as she asked that question.

"Potter, the Potters! Lucius didn't you tell me that auror Potter, the one who defied me has a mudblood wife, that they had a child? Potter the friend of the blood traitor cousin of yours Bella?" Everyone could sense the sort of urgency about Lord Voldemort, the almost excitement he seemed to emit.

"A half blood my lord? What threat could a dirty half blood pose to you?" Severus felt his hand tighten on his wand, though he didn't know if it was due to Bellatrix's words, or his masters. He felt his whole body go cold and numb. Severus felt fear like he had never felt before.

"Lucius!" Voldemort snapped.

"Y-yes my Lord! Yes the Potter's had a boy, a half blood boy born in late July. Do you think this wizard is the one the prophecy spoke of? Would you like one of us to remove him and his family for you? Tonight even?" Severus felt his fear being replaced with cold anger. Lily! They meant to kill her!

"No! no…this, this is a matter I must think on. For the moment, none of you are to speak of this to anyone. I shall…deal with this matter personally. If it is indeed true about this Prophecy, well I shall take care of things myself." All of them knew that they had been dismissed by their lord and turned away to head back into the clearing. All that is except Severus who stood standing, as if he hadn't heard a thing. Presently the wind started up again and Severus felt a shudder at the cold.

"My Lord? You really think Potter's brat is this one? That their child could be a threat to you?" Voldemort turned to look Severus in the eye, he was frowning.

"Defeat Lord Voldemort? Please Severus have you no faith in your master? Nothing can truly defeat me, but either way this is a matter I must attend personally. I will kill the blood traitor, his half blood spawn and the mudblood wife as well. If anything it will serve as another step in our schemes of purifying our world of the filth within it." Severus bowed his head in acceptance, but his heart was beating at a frantic pace. He had to think of something, he had to do something! He imagined what his master would do once he found Lily. He imagined her dead and gone, the life torn from her eyes. He shivered again, but this time not from the cold. The action had not gone unnoticed by his master.

"Severus? What is it you are afraid of? Something you are not telling your master perhaps?" And before he could prepare himself fully, he felt the Dark Lord enter his mind, and search his thoughts. It was too late for him to disguise his objection to the death of Lily, but quickly putting up his shields he wondered if he might have hidden the reason why. Voldemort poked around his memories, and his surface emotions for a moment, Snape let him see the fear, and the want behind them. It was no use hiding them now. Lord Voldemort pulled free from his mind as suddenly as he had entered it, and Severus wondered what the repercussions were for his thoughts.

"My-my lord-"

"-You don't want me to kill this woman do you Severus? You…Desire her? Don't you?" His voice was full of subtle mockery, but not anger. Severus could take his lords mockery, but the anger could get him killed. Getting down on his knee's once again, Severus lowered his head to stare at the ground.

"I-I do, my lord. Please my lord, spare her." Severus wondered at the irony of his first real admission of wanting Lily Evans, was to the darkest wizard of all time, the one person least able to understand such a thing. The Dark Lord looked at him and said nothing.

"Please my Lord, it- it is my weakness, but please spare her for me. Your loyal servant. It is the only thing I shall ever ask of you!"

"Well, though she is mudblood filth…I suppose…for your loyalty, and obedience. I might spare her for you. As your reward for telling me this news tonight." Severus felt some small light return to his body. Spare her? Reward for loyalty and obedience? Would such a thing be possible?

"Thank you my lord! Thank you, it, it is all I ask. Please spare Lily, let her live."

"As you wish Severus Snape, I will grant you this boon because Lord Voldemort repays his servants who do well. And you have brought me important news." Severus nodded his bowed head.

"Now Severus, lets join our fellows and see what surprise the others have in store for us." Voldemort motioned Severus to stand, and the two of them walk surprising to the young Death Eater, side by side back to the clearing.

Severus felt like his mind was going to explode with the thoughts running through it, and the effort he took to keep it all off his face, and locked away behind Occlumency strengthened walls.

The Dark Lord thought the prophecy was about Lily's son, and he means to kill the boy. Though he said he would spare her for Severus out of his loyal service, Severus was hesitant to truly believe him. There were several occasions where the Dark Lord had either lied to his servants, or changed his mind because something changed to better fit his plans. And if the Dark Lord decided it was more effort keeping her alive then killing her, as it would appear if she were to defend her husband and child, like she would undoubtedly do…Then he would kill her. And the Dark Lord's word was law. If he said Lily Evans was to die, then she would die.

It took more willpower then Severus usually had to use to keep walking into the clearing, to further surround himself with his fellow Death Eaters and so close to his master.

"What am I to do?" He asked himself. "I cannot convince him to change his mind, and to stand against him would be the death of me, it would only buy Lily a small amount of time." Severus tried to think up a plan as he took his place amongst his colleagues celebrating in the forest. It seems that something new had happened while he was conversing with the Dark Lord. The crowd seemed to be huddled around something this time. Every once in a while a Death Eater stepped forward and cast a few spells at something, lights would shine through the gaps between the crowd, and everyone would start to laugh.

"Can I warn her somehow?" He continued to think. "Maybe I can send her an owl as soon as I'm done here tonight, warn her that her life is in danger." But then he remembered that he hadn't so much as talked to the women in several years, hadn't actually seen her except in passing on the street in nearly two whole years.

"Would she even believe me?" He wondered. He doubted it.

"Who would she believe, who could I tell that she would trust, or that could protect her?" The answer came to him almost at once, but the thought terrified him. To do what he was thinking of was high treason among his kind. But then again…

"The thoughts I am think are treasonous alone. Am I not already thinking of ways to stop what my lord wants? Of ways to defy him?" Severus knew he was on the edge of a great decision, a sense of déjà vu settled over him.

"I had a decision like this before me once…Choose the girl, or the power." Severus looked around him at what his decision had brought him, servitude and greed, and to most a sense of horrible satisfaction at the pain and suffering of others. Severus had finally noted that tonight's "entertainment" was a bound witch who was being silently tortured on the ground. She must have had a silencing charm placed on her, for he heard no screams. He had chosen power, and lost the girl.

"And now my choice is going to truly take her away from me forever. Am I strong enough to go back on my word to him? Can I do what must be done to keep her safe?" Severus took a glance at the poor woman on the ground, this nameless woman that he imagined could be Lily Evans withering and silently screaming in front of leering cheerful men. He felt like retching, and the unmistakable prickling behind his eyes made him realize just the thought of her death brought tears to his eyes, but it also brought anger. He remembered back before his great mistake of happy times he had with her, his one true friend.

"I won't let him take her away from me!" His stomach twisted into knots at the ideas in his head, the thoughts and plans he was putting forth.

"But it must be done!" He thought to himself. He began to turn away, intending to head back into the forest where he would at pretense head in for an early night. When he stopped at the sight of the woman's full face coming into view.

This woman wasn't a nameless face. It wasn't a random muggle or witch that Severus had never seen in his life before. He knew this woman. And he felt considerably worse than he did seconds before.

The woman couldn't quite be called a friend of his, but to call her less was crueler than he had ever meant to be to her. Their relationship was complicated. Severus tried to keep his overburdened mind on track as he watch her being flung on the ground to loud cheers by his companions. He watched as round after round of Crucio's and other dark curses were laid into the woman on the ground, as her body violently twisted and rolled, and she tried to get away.

"Ah and who is this lovely specimen Dolohov?" Lord Voldemort asked as he too stood enjoying the spectacle.

" Felicia Bout master, that witch from the Daily Prophet who's been spreading Propaganda against you." Dolohov answered.

"Aye, we went to pay her a little visit, it seems she was working with one of Dumbledore's auror's. That Longbottom hack. We dueled, and managed to get this one down. The auror took off running into another room, and dissaparated after that, we torched the place for good measure." McNair explained.

Severus didn't know what to do, he felt his hand itching for his wand, the urge to act was upon him. But to do something for her would surely mean his death, or at the very least his incapacitating torture. But if she had been captured, if they had set her house on fire, then surely there was nothing left. Nothing was left in his life to look back upon, or forward too. His last friend would soon be gone, and with her the home she had shared with him if only for a short time. He couldn't help her, he would die if he even tried.

"And then who would warn Lily?" Severus felt his nerves began to crack as he came to a decision.

"I must do nothing, I must turn away and say nothing. I cannot save her. But Lily, dear Lily I can do something about." Severus swallowed, and as he turned to move, he caught the woman's eye through the crowd and he knew. She had seen him, his mask wasn't on, nor was his hood up, his face bare for the world to see. And she had seen him. Severus turned away at once and forced himself to move. He forced himself to keep walking, and to not dwell on the look in her eyes when she caught sight of him. The look that made him realize he had failed.

And as Severus made it to the clearing, he tried not to hear the laughter, tried not to hear the cheering, he tried not to hear the cry of "_Avada Kedavra!"_ echo through the night, or of Lord Voldemort's high pitched laughter flying through the air, cutting into Severus Snape's bones, his heart and his very soul.

Hours later Severus found himself Apparating into another forest miles away. He was on a hilltop late into the night, the wind was blowing here too, through the branches of a few leaf less trees. Checking the time on a small pocket watch he had received long ago, Severus started to pace and mutter to himself. He felt fear like rarely before, his anger had turned to sudden action, and now he had to live with his actions. But either way could cost him his life.

Turning on the spot, wondering when the other would show, Severus gripped his wand tighter. A jagged white light filled the sky, and Snape felt power rush over him, his wand slipped out of his grasp and flew through the air as he was forced down to his knees. He had come.

"Don't kill me!" He yelled instinctually. For if he died, how would anyone know to protect her?

"That was not my intention." Severus found himself awed by the man before him. His Apparating was masked by the wind moving through the tree's, and the magic used to overpower him was more advanced than most he had ever seen. Dumbledore stood before him with his robes blowing in the wind, a lit wand pointed directly at him.

"Well Severus? What message does Lord Voldemort have for me?"

"No-no message-I'm here on my own account!" Snape felt his hands wringing on their own. How best was he to say what needed to be said, to convince Dumbledore to do this one thing. Severus had spent the last several hours ranting and raving, destroying things in his anger and helplessness, trying to come up with a solution.

"I-I come with a warning-no, a request-please-" Dumbledore flicked his wand, and Severus heard the wind and noise die down as the silencing charm took hold of the area.

"What request could a Death Eater make of me?"

"The - the prophecy…the prediction…Trelawney…"

" Ah, yes, how much did you relay to Lord Voldemort." Asked Dumbledore, his casual mention of the Dark Lords name made his strength seem even more palpable.

"Everything - everything I heard!" Snape swallowed the last of his fear away. "That is why - it is for that reason - he thinks it means Lily Evans!"

"The Prophecy did not refer to a woman," Dumbledore said quickly, his voice holding a note of contempt.

"It spoke of a boy born at the end of July -"

"You know what I mean! He thinks it means her son, he is going to hunt her down - kill them all -"

"If she means so much to you." He interrupted. "surely Lord Voldemort will spare her? Could you not ask for mercy for the mother, in exchange for the son?" Snape paused for the briefest moment. How could he have guessed what was already done?

"I have- I have asked him -"

"You disgust me, you do not care, then, about the deaths of her husband and child? They can die, as long as you have what you want?" Severus heard the pure contempt, he could hear the disgust in the man's voice. He felt his shoulders hunch at the anger in his voice. And the truth. What love did he truly have for her, if he was so willing to allow her family to die? Severus looked up at Dumbledore, his throat dry, but his eyes held that same stinging feeling behind them as he held in his tears.

"Hide them all, then. Keep her - them - safe. Please."

"And what will you give me in return Severus?"

Severus was shocked for a moment.

"In - in return?" He thought about it for a moment. What would he give to change his mistake, to protect Lily from the actions he alone as responsible for.

"Anything."

"Truly?" asked Dumbledore, his eyes still holding that feeling of contempt.

"Yes! Anything, I shall do whatever you ask of me. If - if it means her safety."

"What use could I get out of a coward such as yourself?" Severus felt his cackles rise, was the man baiting him?

"Coward? You - you think -"

"Yes Severus, I find you to be a coward, following Lord Voldemort's orders, heedless of the dangers you pose to others. But when they come into conflict with your own is the only time you think about your actions. What use do I have of a servant, a coward afraid to act of his own accord?" His words felt like the lashes of a whip, the truth hurt like a thousand gazing eyes upon him. But these weren't the eyes of his peers, but the eyes of all the people who were dead because of actions he could have, and should have taken.

"Coward you call me? Here I am Dumbledore, taking action. HERE I AM! Talking to you, an action that will cost me my life if found out. I have made mistakes, I realize that now, and this is how I choose to make up for them. I am willing to lay down my life, for the chance of keeping her safe." Severus found he was able to get back on his feet. He stood up at once and starting pacing, not caring how it looked to the older man.

"Do you not think I have not thought about my actions, both recent and long ago? Do you think I have not regretted everything I have done in the last several years? What have my actions brought me but pain and suffering?" Dumbledore seemed to pause at this, and Severus wondered if perhaps he had rendered the great wizard speechless.

"I am prepared to do whatever it takes to keep her safe, whatever you ask of me. I have already gone back on too many oaths, I have broken too many trusts, and watched as too many people were killed that I should have done something about. I cannot, cannot allow myself to fail her. Not when it is my fault that he is now after her." Severus stopped walking, he felt defeated, he felt the last of his energy drain out of him, and fell to his knee's at Dumbledore's feet.

A moment passed as neither one of the men said anything. Severus wondered what it was, if there was even such a action he could do, that would buy Lily's protection.

"Then here is my offer to you Severus Snape, for me to offer my protection to Lily Evans and her family." Severus raised his head from the ground to look Dumbledore in the eye.

"You will turn spy for me against Lord Voldemort. You will swear here, tonight that you will do everything in your power to stop him, that you renounce him as your lord and master, and that you will follow my orders as I give them to you." Severus nodded his head.

"I do, I swear!" Dumbledore's eyes seemed to pierce through him, and Severus knew he was imposing Legilimency against him. Though it went against everything he allowed as a Death Eater and a Slytherin. Severus lowered his shields completely and allowed Dumbledore free access.

"You renounce Lord Voldemort as your master, going back on your oath of servitude to him?" he asked.

"I do." Swore Severus.

"You swear to follow my orders as I give them to you, and without question, in my fight against the Dark Lord and his Death Eaters?"

"I do." Swore Severus.

"Do you believe you have the capability to lead a double life? To lie to Lord Voldemort's face, to give him only the information I allow you to, and to relay everything you hear to me, be it a whisper, or rumor?" There was a pause, as Severus took time to think of his answer, and yet it came quickly, surprising him.

"I do, I swear. I am quite skilled at Occlumency, and I believe I can divert the Dark Lord from the truth, giving him only what you tell me to." Dumbledore eyed him for a bit, and Severus knew what was coming before it did. Closing his mind to Dumbledore's intrusion, Severus deflected every attempt the man used to try and get past his shields. Severus knew that Dumbledore, being a powerful wizard was skilled in many levels of magic, and so it came to no surprise his deft skill of Legilimancy. But he was surprised to find that he was not just skilled, but was nearly as powerful as the Dark Lord himself. It was a few seconds of wasted effort on Dumbledore's part that Severus allowed him to break through his shields, at least as far as he knew.

Severus quickly concocted lies based on his memory to feed Dumbledore, lies he knew the older wizard would detect. He hoped it would be a capable test of his abilities.

A second or two passed before Severus felt Dumbledore retreating from his mind.

"Impressive Severus, I was not able to break through you at all, you projected a solid wall of immaterial matter that I wasn't able to neither penetrate nor see through. And those images you sent me, quite the believable lies you came up with. Though of course you knew I would remember that you did not fail your Defense Against the Dark Arts NEWT. Nor that you ever set James Potter's hair on fire in front of the entire school. Quite ingenious." Severus thought for a moment he saw the familiar twinkle in the old man's eyes, and the hint of amusement in his voice.

"Maybe I have been wrong about you Severus…maybe… Well then if you believe we are done with testing your mental facilities?" Severus gave a curt nod.

"Then please Severus, get back on your feet. You shall follow me to a more comfortable location, where we shall discuss things in a more detailed manner."

Dumbledore held out his arm, and Severus getting back on his feet and reached out to grab a hold of his wrist. Stopping short, Severus took a few steps back.

"Severus?" the question was low, and his voice held what could be just a small sight of a threat in it. Severus looked at Dumbledore, a question having just come into his head.

"There is one thing I forgot to tell you that I think you should know before we leave. I - please forgive me as my mind was so focused on protecting Lily, I forgot to tell you about her." Dumbledore said nothing; he only lowered his arm and proceeded to look at Severus.

Severus paused for a second, trying to think of the best way to put it. But he didn't know how one would properly address such an issue. So he decided to stick with the blunt honest truth.

"Felicia Bout is dead." Dumbledore didn't move, his eyes stayed just as strong as they continued to pierce Severus with their stare.

"I regret that I suspected as such." He finally said.

"I am sorry, I am sure the auror Longbottom told you that she was captured by…my associates…two Death Eaters named Anton Dolohov and Avery Mcnair. They went after her because of her articles she was publishing about the Dark Lord."

Dumbledore nodded, and this time Severus could see the grief in his eyes.

"Yes, she was working for me. Passing on information to us from the Dailey Prophet…Mcnair and Dolohov you say? Hmm that is something we should discuss, the number of known Death Eaters you can give me. We suspect so many, but proof is always hard to come by." Severus nodded.

"I was an acquaintance of hers and I figured you should know of her fate as soon as possible, I suspect friends and family would be grieved to hear of her passing."

"Yes-"Dumbledore agreed. "-It was fortunate though that Frank was able to save her child before your friends set the building on fire though." Dumbledore turned aside as he said this, and probably missed Severus's face going pale.

"I-I'm sorry…But did you say she had a - a child?"

Dumbledore turned around again, his eyes on Severus.

"Yes, a young girl. Did you not know of her existence?"

"No - no she never told me…I - how young is this child?" Dumbledore frowned.

"I believe she or to address her properly Eileen, is still a new born, not even four months old, it is quite a tragedy that she shall never know her mother, though a miracle that she is alive at all." But Severus wasn't listening; his mind was stuck on the one word that made his knees weak. _Eileen._

"Severus, is something the matter?" Dumbledore asked, noticing the way Severus's legs almost buckled.

"How cruel fate is, how they play us for fools and trick us for their own amusement." Severus said, his voice barely a whisper, though it carried quite well across the air.

"Is this child some concern for you?" Severus could barely believe it. His voice was cracked from his emotional exhaustion, his head pounding from the headache from his mind being overloaded with too much new information at once. But he still heard the words come out of his mouth, though he didn't remember saying them.

"I-I believe that she might be _my_ child."

_Three months later…_

Severus dashed out from the shadows beneath a line of tree's. His hood was up, and his skull mask in place. Tonight he was a Death Eater. Beside him were fellow wizards like him. Sworn followers of the Dark Lord. They had just apparated into a secluded muggle town where a popular wizard family was said to reside.

"Nott check the houses on the right, Snape the houses on the left. They live at house number 782"

"How are we supposed to know which one that is?"

"I would suggest you check the numbers displayed on the house Nott. The post boxes at the front of the driveway also gives a helpful clue." Answered Severus. He was always surprised how ignorant some people were, even over the most obvious of things.

"Like I would have known that Snape." hissed Nott. "I don't spend my time in muggle areas." Severus raised an eyebrow, not that anyone could tell. He thought to himself how strange it was how generations of purebloods hated muggles, but they never took the time to understand anything about them. Knowing even the simplest of information about your enemy can make dispatching them easier.

"How ignorant wizards truly are, and blind to that sure fact." He whispered under his breath. Severus quickly dispatched such thought and concentrated on his mission. Severus started to move silently down the row of houses knowing soon that the house he was supposed to be looking for was not here. He was looking at houses all with odd numbers. Glancing over his shoulder, he saw Nott on the other side of the road taking entirely too long in trying to find out the house number. Severus waited until the other wizard was preoccupied and then quickly ducked down and pressed his shoulder against one side of the house. Holding his back to the road so to block anyone from seeing what he was doing Severus quickly pointed his wand off towards the horizon and held a thought strongly in his head.

"_Death Eaters in Warminster, Eldridge family in danger."_

With the sentence held as strongly in his head as he could manage, Severus then brought his thoughts around to another time when things were simpler, when he was happy. He remembered a time in his third year of schooling when Lily and him were studying transfiguration in the library. He remembered her vivid red hair and her smile. How she had placed a hand on his shoulder.

_"__Thank you for helping me Sev, you are the best friend in the world."_

Severus closed his eyes and with both thoughts firmly in his control whispered the words.

"Expecto Patronum." and out of his wand a large silver doe exploded and flew quickly and silently through the night, in half a second it was out of sight.

Turning around Severus began to trace the line of houses again, only pretending to check the numbers. Glancing back at Nott he saw that the other Death Eater had stopped at a particular house and was peering into the first floor window.

"Has he found the poor family?" Thought Severus.

Moving across the street, Severus tried to catch up with the other wizard before he did anything. Catching the number as he ran passed the post mail box, Severus saw that this was indeed the correct house. He felt a stone settle into his stomach.

"Is this the place Nott?" Hissed Severus.

"I believe it is." Nott answered, though he seemed to hesitate before answering.

"We should get the others, it will make things easier. Stay here, I'll get them." Nott nodded to him before moving up to the porch, he didn't enter the house, but instead stood there looking out around the street.

Severus too looked around the street, half hoping to see the swish of robes around corners, or hear the unmistakable popping sound of someone apparating in the area.

Moving down the rows of houses Snape saw his two fellow Death Eaters checking the other two sides of houses. As he came within hearing distance of the two men he finally heard it. Without thinking Severus threw himself to the ground and started to roll. His instincts proved themselves as he saw a spell fly above him through the air. Severus barely heard one of the Death Eaters shout in alarm before spells were being cast from both sides.

Rising to his feet Severus saw several red robed Auror's dueling the other Death Eaters. Taking a moment to assess the situation Severus waiting several seconds longer then he would have normally. Just long enough for one of the Aurors to finally hit one of his companions; before he acted.

Raising his wand Severus quickly threw a few hexes at the Auror's feet, purposely trying to get them to lose their footing.

"Leave him! Lets get out of here before more come." He directed to his fellow Death Eater, who had been trying to pick up the fallen wizard while at the same time avoiding spell fire.

Severus quickly cast a shield charm and then threw another hex haphazardly at his attackers. He was inwardly distressed to see that he actually hit the stupid man. He hadn't meant too, but it seems he had been overestimating the abilities of these particular Aurors.

Moving over to his two companions, Severus smacked the still active Death Eater's hand away from their unconscious companion.

"I said leave him! We need to go now, while we still can!" His voice must have finally gotten through the man's thick skull as he nodded before running off and quickly dissaparating. Severus didn't wait so much as a moment longer then needed, he deflected two more spells sent his way with ease, and with the thought that hopefully Nott would soon be trapped between a whole score of Auror's Severus too turned and was gone with a loud pop.

Hours later Severus found himself traveling through the floo network to of all places, Albus Dumbledore's office at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.

As he stepped out of the fireplace, Severus saw the old wizard sitting at his desk with a rather amused look on his face. His blue eyes were twinkling with that eerie "I know something you don't." way they always seemed too.

Nodding to the older man, Severus quickly moved to stand behind the desk.

"Dumbledore." he addressed politely.

"Ah thank you for coming so promptly Severus, I would like to thank you of your timing information regarding Lord Voldemort's activities this evening. You no doubt saved an entire family from a very terrible fate." Dumbledore then nodded his head towards the much younger man.

"I only did what needed to be done." He answered.

"Oh I am sure." replied Dumbledore, this time Severus was sure the man was amused.

" I heard from one of my sources that one of the Death Eaters tonight, a very skilled duelist though he was, didn't join the fight until after one of Voldemort's men was already down, and when they retreated they left their poor companion to the Auror's. Quite a successful night for us I dare say." Dumbledore actually smiled then.

"I only hope they were smart enough to catch Nott as well." Severus would never admit it, but with the way Dumbledore was smiling, he found himself hard pressed not to join in. Tonight had been one of the better nights.

"Oh yes, unfortunate fellow, it seems he was waiting for his friends to come back to assist him in killing the poor Eldridge family, only to find four Auror's came to arrest him instead. What an embarrassment for Lord Voldemort tonight."

"He was not pleased, but thankfully his suspicion was brought down on another Death Eater, rather than myself."

"That is rather fortunate, you have proven yourself to be quite a valuable asset Severus, I am quite glad to have you on this side of the war." Dumbledore said.

"Things have been going very badly for us lately, Lord Voldemorts numbers seem to be endless, or at least many more times larger than my own meager forces." Severus nodded again, not sure what to say.

"But enough about that, I only wished to thank you for your timely assistance, and to let you know a few things you may be interested in."

Severus raised an eyebrow not about to actually let him know just how curious he was. Though he had been working with Dumbledore for several months now, he rarely saw the man, his role was usually just to spirit along information in the form of Patronuses or the occasional warded letter. He still wasn't trusted enough to be a part of any planning, or to be formally inducted into Dumbledore's mysterious secret society.

"I will have you know that I have talked to several associates of mine, as well as Mr. and Mrs. Potter, and we are adding an even greater level of protection on them, to keep the family safe from Voldemort. Even outside of the information I've received from you, it is obvious that he is trying even harder to get to them. I believe this latest layer of protection shall keep them safe for some time."

"Some time?" repeated Severus, unable to keep a small shred of contempt from his voice.

"You know as well as I do Severus that Voldemort is powerful, and there is very little that can be done to keep someone safe from him forever." Dumbledore said, his voice taking on the slightest hint of anger.

"The best way to keep Lily and her family safe is to end this war. The destruction of Lord Voldemort." There was a moment of silence as neither men said anything. Severus tried to think of some sort of argument he could come back with. Some retort he could use that would further guarantee Lily's safety, but he couldn't. In the end Severus just nodded his head to Dumbledore and said nothing.

Dumbledore smiled at him. It was a sad smile, his eyes look at him like a child or wounded pet that no one could help. It made Severus sick, the pity he saw in those eyes.

"Was there something else?" He asked.

Dumbledore hesitated for a second as if he wasn't sure how to start before speaking.

"Yes, the other matter is regarding your daughter." No one commented on Severus shifting his weight to the other foot at the sound of the word 'daughter.'

"I have had her placed in an orphanage ran by an acquaintance of mine, a squib who is more than well aware of the situation, and along with the rest of his charges will be keeping her as safe as can be from harm." Severus didn't speak, only continued to stare at Dumbledore, though Dumbledore noticed he was no longer meeting his eyes.

"Unless…You would like to claim personal responsibility of the child?"

"No." He responded. "I am not in the proper position to be raising an infant, I am currently working as a spy and don't have the time or ability to manage a squalling child unable to take care of itself."

Dumbledore continued to peer over his half-moon spectacles at him.

"Yes, of course, perhaps…well never mind as to that. Now there was an instance of confusion when it came to filling out paperwork on her. As her mother's home was destroyed we found no official records of her birth, or even her full name. Now as we have already determined you are indeed the father, I must ask for the sake of being official. What name shall we officially christen the child?"

Reaching over to a pile of papers on his desk, he pulled out a stiff piece of parchment from the stack and slid it across the table towards Severus.

Moving closer, Severus looked down at the paper to see that it was an unfinished birth certificate. Severus noted that both his name, and Felicia's were on their, as was the date of the infants birth. The name of the child was left blank though, as was the signature's of both parents.

" Now I believe the girl was named Eileen by her mother, but of course being her surviving parent you do have the right to change that if you choose…have you a name for her?"

Severus didn't say anything for the moment, his mind was racing through old memories; though not as old as he would like. Felicia had never once told him that she was pregnant after one of their many…rendezvous. She had never once told him that she gave birth to his child, or of any name she had chosen for her. _Eileen…_Why had she given her that name?

"I shall stick with her mother's choice of a first name. Eileen is - is fine." Severus almost sneered when he heard himself stutter ever so slightly.

"Yes…_your_ mother's name was Eileen, wasn't it?" Severus nodded.

"And I think I will leave her with her mother's surname. If nothing else, it is something of Felicia's she can always have." Dumbledore nodded.

"And it serves a double purpose of protecting her, no doubt. Few of your fellow associates within Lord Voldemort's circle would approve of such a child."

Severus look down at the parchment, and with little flourish filled out the document, and signed at the bottom. He knew better, but it still almost sounded to him like Dumbledore was threatening him. He double checked the parchment. The signature on the mother's side remained blank. As it always would he suddenly realized.

Severus handed the document back to Dumbledore with a brisk shake of his wrist, he then moved back gracefully a few feet from the table. The motion gave the appearance as one who was quickly finished and moving on from the situation. Dumbledore said nothing, just took the parchment in hand and read it over silently. Severus almost felt like he was being judged.

"Was there anything else you required of me?" Severus asked quietly.

Dumbledore took his eyes off the parchment for a moment.

"Yes, actually." He sat the birth certificate aside. And both men seemed to have forgotten it instantly.

"There are a few more matters to discuss. I have received word of movement within Lord Voldemort's ranks…"

_Six Months Later…_

Severus rubbed the sleep out of eyes. It was late, and he was only just finishing up his paper for Potioneer Today, London's premiere potions magazine. In between serving Lord Voldemort and his spying for Albus Dumbledore, Severus Snape found it difficult to hold down a proper job, and was therefore devoted to writing papers and articles in his spare time to earn gold. Not a very lucrative career, but it paid enough for him to afford a small flat in a poor muggle suburb of London. Severus glanced down at his latest paper, a response to an article about flame retardant potions, and their efficiency at extremely high temperatures.

_"… __Ardivac root would increase temperature resistance to beyond five hundred degrees thanks to its anti-folnic reaction to the palamere combination. A considerable increase over the standard Fire Salamander tongue potion. Ardivac though is more expensive and particularly volatile when combined with most oils, both natural and synthetic. This can pose a problem if the source of the fire is oil itself, such as poor incendiary devices, or accidental expose of pedriac juice and dragon blood."_

Severus mused on the conclusion of his paper. He was wondering if he should put in the properties of powdered dragon scale as a flame retardant ingredient. Though more expensive then Ardivac root or Fire Salamander Tongue combined, its potential could not be matched. He took a moment to structure his words together properly before dipping his quill in his ink well and setting it back to the parchment.

_"__For extremely high temperatures, the best ingredient to use in flame retardation would be powdered Dragon Scale, particularly those of the Australian Black Obsidian, or the Chinese Fireball. Such an ingredient if applied properly and brewed correctly would increase the temperature resistance to astronomical levels. Nearly one thousand candle flames worth at a bare minimum. To reach an exact number one would have to apply muggle equipment designed for creating high temperatures, welders and blow torches, high temperature furnaces. Along with more sophisticated methods of deducing temperature levels…"_

Several minutes later, Severus had finished his paper and was letting the ink dry on his parchment. He wondered what his application of muggle ideas behind the potion would sound to the publishers. To him a mix of muggle and magical means logically allowed the most efficient methods. But old wizards were stuck in old ways and hated to see change in their lifetime. Still, his writing had been doing well lately.

Severus started to clean his desk, first by cleaning and organizing his quills, then the various text books he had used as a reference guide while writing the potions paper.

It had been relatively calm evening for the young wizard, a rarity when one was working as a spy in a war that got darker and more complicated by the day. Things were getting worse on both sides. Death Eater attacks had increased in numbers, hitting seemingly random areas in both the Muggle and Wizarding worlds. Rumors had reached certain ears that there was a traitor amongst the inner circle, the only answer possible to explain why they were being halted at nearly every turn. And not just by Aurors either, in the last several months several other groups of wizards, only some of which were Ministry workers had shown up and either attacked Death Eater meetings, or defended residents and locations from attacks from Death Eaters. It was quite obvious that these people were headed by none other than Albus Dumbledore himself. Only he could be intelligent and cunning enough to form such a group of dedicated and effective wizards whose sole purpose seemed ending the Dark Lord's power.

Because of the heightened level of violence, a new Ministry decree had given Auror's license for use of the three unforgivable curses. Now attacks against He Who Must Not Be Named's forces were deadlier than ever, it wasn't just Azkaban that awaited the clumsy Death Eater, but interrogation, torture, and or death.

But things on the Order's side weren't going much better either. Severus only had limited information from the group he only unofficially belonged too, but it seems there might be an information leak there as well. More and more Order members were being ambushed and killed. Though he would never say it, it was obvious that Dumbledore was worried. He suspected that one of his order members was a Death Eater, but wouldn't give Severus any suspects. It was up to him instead to give out all the names of Death Eaters he could name, and wait and see if one of them caught Dumbledore's attention.

The entire situation frustrated Severus to no end. Here he was working against the world's most dangerous dark wizard in the last century, secretly spying for Albus Dumbledore on his orders. A thing which very few if any wizards could pull off successfully, and he wasn't trusted as more than a lowly informant. If Severus hadn't given his word to work for Dumbledore for granting Lily safety, Severus would have quit from sheer exasperation long ago.

"Not to mention the danger." Severus said to himself_._ Being caught in the middle like he was made him a target to both the crazed Death Eaters, and the power hungry Aurors.

Thankfully that seemed to be the only thing going well at the moment. The Dark Lord was noticeably frustrated in his inability to locate Lily and her family. It had been nearly a year since the Prophecy, and still they were nowhere to be found. Severus himself had a few ideas of how Dumbledore was hiding them, but he would never share them with his master. Not that the Dark Lord didn't have ideas of his own, several times a month groups of Death Eaters were sent out to locate a way to find them, asking friends of the family, and ministry officials on their whereabouts. None returned with good news, and were therefore punished with several rounds of the Cruciatus curse at the hands of Bellatrix Lestrange. All in all his weeks were difficult at best, mind racking difficult at worst. More than a few nights Severus found himself imbibing some of his own dreamless sleep potion in an effort to get quick clean recuperation. A tactic he found displeasing knowing the hazards of dependency.

Severus was just about to retire for the evening when he felt it. It started out as an itching, like a persistent insect bite. But then it grew into that of an old sunburn, before it grew hotter and hotter. His arm started to burn with earnest as he gritted his teeth.

"Why tonight? Hasn't he had enough of me?" Severus asked his empty flat. Grabbing his wand he summoned his Death Eater robes from a hidden chest under his bed and donned them as quickly as he could. His arm continued to burn the entire time. Seconds passed and Severus was just placing his skull mask over his face. With a deep breath Severus touched his wand tip to the mark on his arm and turned in place.

Severus found himself in what appeared to be a large farm house. Moving through the rooms towards the loud voices he heard, Severus quickly came upon his companions. The living area was small, and it looked even more with fifteen black robed wizards crammed inside. In the middle was the Dark Lord issuing whispered commands to his men, his voice too low to be heard. Severus walked further into the room and made his way through the small crowd.

"-And we shall see what our ministry friends have in store for us there." Severus stopped short as his master ended his sentence. Voldemort glanced over and nearly smiled at the sight of him standing there.

"Ah Severus my friend, so glad you could join us."

"I am here to serve you my master." Severus bowed his head gracefully.

"Oh I know you are Severus, I know." Voldemort's eyes raked over his body as if inspecting him for some recent change.

"I have a raid I need you to take Severus, you and Crabbe and Lucius." Severus glanced around the group quickly and noticed Crabbe standing head and shoulders above all the others, and the pale vision of Lucius Malfoy next to him.

"Just a little raid on the outskirts of London, I need you to grab the attention of the Ministry for a few hours." Severus blinked.

"Are we drawing attention away from another group milord?"

"Yes, but do not concern yourself with such details. You three just have fun causing as much chaos as you can, drive the Aurors towards you, and possibly some of those fools that seemed to be following Dumbledore as well."

Severus bowed again to the dark lord.

"Of course my master." In his head Severus was trying to piece together his next move.

"I don't know where the true attack is, but where ever it is. It won't be where we are." He thought. "Where could the actual attack be?" Severus broke off with the rest of the group and followed Malfoy and Crabbe into another room. The room looked to be a dining room, but was missing a table set and chairs. Lucius turned to look at the two of them once they had all entered.

"Well this ought to be fun, Crabbe, Snape? Where do you fancy we should attack tonight?" Crabbe mumbled some response to which Lucius nodded his head, but Severus wasn't paying attention. His mind was busy thinking of some way to inform Dumbledore.

"Snape! Are you ready?" Lucius asked.

"Where did we decide to attack?" The masked blonde smiled.

"Camberwell, Crabbe says he knows a place off of Grove Lane that should be a good target." Severus only nodded his head. Lucius continued to smile.

"Come gentlemen, our fun awaits."

Severus found himself choking on the dust and smoke from the ruined buildings. They had been in the area for maybe a half hour, and Malfoy and Crabbe were having the time of their lives demolishing buildings and attacking random passerby muggles. Severus kept himself busy by silently stunning muggles and defacing random property.

"Is this what we have really come down too, Common delinquents destroying pubs and burning down trees?" He muttered to himself as he watched Lucius pick up a piece of broken pavement with a levitation charm and throw it into a nearby window, while Crabbe was busy lighting a nearby tree on fire. Thinking that now was his best chance Severus once again brought forth his best memory as he ducked behind a small apartment building. Keeping the memory of Lily alive in his mind and in his heart, he then thought of Dumbledore in his study.

_"__Camberwell attack is a diversion, real attack elsewhere."_

With a burst of emotion and his utterance of "Expecto Patrunum." Severus' white doe erupted out of his wand and flew off into the night. He watched it go for just a moment, wondering what the Dark Lord's true plans were. Severus sighed to himself and turned back around, intent on making it look like he was enjoying the random carnage when a loud pop echoed through the night, and Severus was face to face with wand held by a stern looking Auror.

Severus didn't hesitate. A jet of red flew out of his wand and hit the Auror in the chest before he could react. The man fell to the ground, and Severus stepped over the body.

"Aurors!" He bellowed into the night. Malfoy and Crabbe turned to look just as several more Ministry employee's apparrated into the street.

Severus ducked as he saw a spell coming his way, he fire off his own spells before running across the street to where the other two Death Eaters were battling their own Aurors.

Malfoy he noticed was doing quite well, looking still like a classic gentlemen as he dueled with the Auror. Severus thought it looked like Lucius was barely even working at the duel, he looked more like he was just having fun. Like it was just a game to him. Crabbe on the other hand looked like a troll trying to fence. His attacks were clumsy at best, his spells no more tactical then trying to incapacitate or kill, and he even lacked proper aim. Severus watched as the tall man attempted to use a blasting charm to dispatch the blue robed Auror. His aim was off and the charm exploded against the nearby building sending dust and bits of brick and mortar everywhere. The Auror had been knocked to his feet by the concussion, but look nearly unharmed as he jumped back up and proceeded to attack Crabbe again. At this point Severus had taken the space in between the two men and faced off into the street. Several more Aurors had apparated into the scene, it even looked to him like the one he had stunned was brought back to consciousness. Severus tried not to panic as he saw a second wizard engage in a duel with Lucius, who now looked to be fighting in earnest.

"Seven to three, perhaps we should convene elsewhere?" Severus asked as he blocked a spell by the advancing aurors and quickly fired off his own.

"Give it up Death Eater scum! We have you surrounded!"

"Surrender"

"Give up!"

Severus turned to glance at Lucius at the corner of his eye who nodded ever so slightly. Severus quickly turned on the spot and before anyone could fire off a spell, had disapparated from the street.

Apparating onto another street, he waited a few moments before Lucius and Crabbe had caught up with him. Lucius looked a little winded, while Crabbe seemed to be sporting an injured leg.

"Well that went about as well as could be expected."

"They hit my leg."

"Be quiet Crabbe. The only problem Lucius is that we needed to buy our fellow Death Eaters more time."

The others looked at him, Crabbe with a look of pain as he clutched his bloody leg. Lucius with a look of calm acceptance behind his mask.

"Well then shall we head back?"

Severus nodded. A moment later three loud distinct pops were heard, and the street was empty once more.

The Three Death Eaters apparated onto the same spots as they had before, right in the middle of the Aurors. Severus quickly fired off a spell before diving for the street. Shouts of surprise and pain, and of spells being cast flew through the air. As Severus ran around a corner, he saw several spells exploded against the building just feet above his head. He turned back to look and saw his companions both running and casting off spells of their own. Three Aurors were chasing after Crabbe, while two ran for Lucius. The remaining two were running in his directed with their wands drawn.

Severus flashed a shield charm in place as the two men came closer. They both cast their spells at once, the first was deflected by Severus' shield the second by his own wand. Bringing his arm back down he threw a quick spell towards one attacker while dodging his spell, then blocking the spell of the second and casting another. The pattern continued, the usual dance of dueling. Dodging, blocking, casting, missing. Severus soon found out his two assailants were reasonably skilled Aurors, definitely veterans of their career. It was only with a lucky shot that he had managed to clip one of his attackers with a spell. But it had given him enough time to force the second man back a few steps.

Coming back around he threw a quick stunner at the wounded man. The spelled hit him straight in the face and blew him off his feet, he landed on the ground in what looked to be a painful heap. Severus took no time to study his wounded attacker and quickly turned to receive the next attack from the last Auror. The man had an angry look on his face. Severus merely sneered behind his mask before bringing his wand around…

Sometime later Severus stood before his Master. Lucius was at his side, as was Crabbe.

"Well done my Death Eaters, our other activities tonight had gone quite a deal more smoothly than they could have. Your diversion was nearly perfect." Voldemort's voice slithered out at them, causing Crabbe to noticeably flinch. Severus saw him clutch his injured leg afterwards. No doubt hoping to blame the instinctual move on pain.

"_Nearly_ perfect my Lord?" Severus asked. Trying to keep his voice as passionless and uninterested as possible.

"Yesss." The Dark Lord slurred.

"Your vandalism did an excellent job in routing the Aurors, but others soon showed up and gave us some trouble. More of Dumbledore's men I believe…" Severus said nothing.

He watched as the Dark Lord continued to pace in front of them, his black robe billowing out like a cape of shadow.

"It makes me wonder…"He began." How is it that Dumbledore informs his people…How did they know where my servants would be? And why didn't they fall for the bait like the Aurors did?" The Dark Lord turned to face the three of them.

"Lucius…why don't you tell me exactly what happened…from _your_ point of view." Voldemort raised his wand, and Severus watched as Malfoy's body jerked straight. The Dark Lord was using Legilimancys to scan his memories. A minute passed before the Dark Lord turned away.

"Very well…I must think upon this. Leave me." The Death Eaters bowed as one, and turned around. Severus had just moved through the doorway when he was called back. His stomach clenched, but as he turned his face and eyes revealed nothing. He was getting better at disguising his fear.

"Yes my lord?" Voldemort said nothing immediately, only looked at him. Severus prepared his occlumency in case of a sudden attack against his mind. But it never came.

"My dear Severus, you have become quite the daring, and might I add, surprisingly capable servent." Severus fell to one knee.

"That is a great honor you bestow Master." Voldemort nodded, but did not motion for him to rise.

"And yet you still have not been able to worm your way into Dumbledore's school like I have asked you…A new school year approaches and you still are not placed as the Defense Against the Dark Arts instructor…this…displeases me Severus." The Dark Lord continued to stare at his lowered head.

"I can only offer apologies my Master, I have met with Dumbledore twice now to lobby for the position, but twice he has refused me. I do not want him to become too suspicious my lord."

"Dumbledore is always suspicious." He hissed.

"The man is admittedly cunning, and unpredictable, at least in some regards. Truly he has a surprisingly high number of Slytherin qualities…None the less, I need you at that school Severus, Lucius is working his way up through the Ministry of Education, and I have other Death Eaters in other various positions in the Ministry…but Hogwarts, to have a spy in that school, under Dumbledore's own roof, eating at his own table…" Severus raised his head and looked directly into the pupil-less red eyes of his master.

"I will not fail you my lord."

"_Potions Master_?!" Severus hissed.

"I asked for the position of your Defense Against the Dark Arts Professor." He said with ill-disguised contempt.

"Perhaps you do not understand the position I am in Dumbledore?"

"Severus I understand the position you are in quite readily, but I have had some issues with keeping Professors in that spot longer than a single school year. I would hate to give you that which Voldemort asks of you, only for you to lose it by next summer."

"But why Potions, surely Professor-"

"-is retiring this year, your old mentor wants to take his well-deserved rest after many years of service. Why the man has been teaching here nearly as long as I have."

"And-" Dumbledore added, his bright blue eyes twinkling in amusement.

"This will give you a more permanent place here at Hogwarts. Voldemort shall gain his spy inside my castle, I shall gain an experienced Potions Master, and you a more lucrative place of employment. Surely you don't want to write articles forever?" Severus snorted.

"I am only forced to write for that damn magazine, because of my additional duties to you, I could easily find employment wherever I wish."

"But what employer would so readily understand your need to disappear suddenly into the night?" He argued with a smile. A look of a man who knew he had won. Severus hated him for it.

"Are you certain it isn't because you just don't trust me enough?" he said before he could stop himself. Dumbledore actually looked taken back at the remark. Though Severus wondered how much of it was an act.

"Severus you wound me, I am offering you a position in my school, access to my students, with all the responsibilities and privileges of a Hogwarts Professor. The trust is the same, whether it is one position or another." Severus turned away, his eyes resting on the phoenix sitting calmly next to the desk. _Since when did Dumbledore own a phoenix?_ He thought.

" You do know it has only been four years since I have graduated Hogwarts. The Seventh years might very well remember me, wont that make my authority seem weaker?" Dumbledore shrugged.

"You received one of the highest scores any student ever has in Potions when you were here, you became a certified Potions Master at the age of nineteen, the youngest to ever if I am not mistaken, beating my own similar accomplishment by three years."

"Flattery will get you nowhere, Dumbledore." He smiled.

"You shall be a teacher, the students will show the proper respect, or I believe they will find themselves with many a detention." Severus sighed, knowing he had nothing else to use, and that orders or no, it was an opportunity he never thought to have.

"Fine, I shall accept the offer, but I will not be taking on any more responsibilities here at this school other than teaching. Don't expect me to become the Head of Slytherin house five years from now." Dumbledore laughed.

"Heaven forbid."

Severus walked into his classroom on the second of September, his first day of teaching. As luck would have it, or not rather he thought to himself, he was teaching the seventh years, a mixture of all four classes, though few of any single one. There were eight students total in his first class, and as he watched each and every one of them enter the room he knew. He knew that all of them remembered who exactly he was, and the smirks on their faces told him that they were just waiting to remind him.

"Good morning, as you are no doubt aware I will be your Professor for the remainder of your education here at Hogwarts, I shall be instructing you on how to best prepare for your N.E.W.T.'s. Now before we begin-"

"Professor?" One of the lone Gryffindors said, the word out before his hand was even in the air. A large smile on his face, his eyes alight with laughter already.

"Shall I call you Professor Snape? Or do you prefer Professor Snivels?" Severus' eyes narrowed at the boy, and after a brief moment of pause, just long enough for a few snorts and titters to erupt, he opened his mouth…

"The entire class Albus?! He cannot do that, and it was barely a minute into his first lesson." Severus was sitting in one of the chairs in Dumbledore's office, watching Professor McGonagall beret him like a first year. He wondered if he would be forced to polish the school trophies.

"Minerva, it is well within Severus' right to hand out detentions to students who show adequate levels of disrespect towards a teacher."

"He gave his entire seventh year class three months of detention! All for a few snickers and immature suggestions. Insulting yes, but Severus has to be the one to show that he is the adult, and if he is simply going to sink to their level-"

"-Please quit talking about me as if I am not here, Professor McGonagall." Severus said, still not comfortable with addressing any of the instructors by their given names.

"I assure you I was well within my right to give out a detention to a student who insults me, as well to students who continue to disrupt class. In fact as you pointed out, it was not even two minutes into the period that this outburst broke forth; I am quite keen to ask how such disrespect could ever be fostered at Hogwarts?"

"Fostered? Are you suggesting we allow such actions here willingly?" McGonagall looked insulted at the prospect, exactly what Severus had planned.

"Why else would you be arguing that the students should not be punished for their lack of proper respect, and decorum?" She was silent at that.

"It is not that I approve of their actions." She began. "I simply feel that your response was too heavy handed, and showed nearly as much immaturity as their own. You cannot expect students who knew you here as a student yourself to show you the respect of a seasoned instructor." Severus snorted.

"I don't expect a first year to show even a seasoned Professor the respect they deserve, it has been too long since you were a student yourself if you believe otherwise. But I will not be insulted in my own classroom, if I cannot expect the students to treat me as a proper instructor on their own, then I shall demand it. And if they see fit to test my willingness to assert my proper authority, then they will see that I am as dedicated to handing them a full education as you are." Dumbledore smiled across the table at him, with a small nod.

"An impressive speech Minerva, and one I am entitled to agree with. Do you still have objections to Severus' detentions?" McGonagall shook her head.

"No Albus, Professor Snape has made a proper, if somewhat worrisome argument. I will step down from that issue."

"That issue?" Snape inquired. She turned towards him.

"I have heard that you have completely rewritten the syllabus for your students, not just the first years, but for every year. Rewritten a syllabus students have been using for decades, the same one you were taught with, if professor Slughorn knew what you were doing-"

"-he would hardly care." Severus said interrupting.

"Once more you seem to have an issue with me running my own classroom as I see fit, as to your qualms about the syllabus, it is to my understanding that my job is to provide the best education to my students as possible?"

"That is exactly right Severus." Dumbledore said.

"Then I have done nothing wrong, the syllabus used previously, and yes the one that I myself was taught with, is riddled with errors, redundancies, and a soft touch. The potions listed for third years to complete are ones any sensible first year that actually puts forth effort could accomplish."

"You cannot expect every student to be as gifted as you are." She argued.

"No, but I can expect them to work hard for their grade, not just skate by on mediocre requirements as half the class I worked with did."

"You are asking too much, it won't motivate your students to do better, it will depress them, frustrate them, and cause less students to pass. O.W.L scores will drop significantly, and less students will be even able to attempt their N.E.W.T's."

"Shall I offer a compromise?" he said after a moment of contemplation. She nodded, hesitantly.

"I will continue teaching the fifth through seventh years with the old syllabus, doubtless they are too far behind now to catch up to an adequate level of understanding. But first through fourth will learn from my own revised lessons. If the current third years don't show a twenty percent increase in passing O.W.L. marks, I shall succumb to your request."

"Twenty percent? You think you can accomplish that?" She said, disbelief in every word.

"Watch me. " He said with a smirk.

Severus was slumped over in the chair with Dumbledore standing before him, a grim look on his face. Severus felt a pain inside him like nothing before. His mark burning just minutes before felt like a scratch compared to this, even the cruciatus curse seemed bearable next to this feeling of complete loss he felt now. Severus raised his head finally looking at Dumbledore.

"I thought…you were going…to keep her…safe…" Severus couldn't keep the quivering out of his voice, or stop his hands from shaking.

"She and James put their faith in the wrong person." said Dumbledore.

"Rather like you, Severus. Weren't you hoping that Lord Voldemort would spare her?" Severus barely heard him, his concentration destroyed. All he could see was her face, her beautiful face. Now gone forever. He tried to get his breathing in order.

"Her boy survives." said Dumbledore.

Severus couldn't help the twitch he made, just the thought of her boy, of _his_ son filled Severus with anger, a constant reminder of his failure_._ "Of course Potter's son would survive." he thought to himself. "Just like a Potter to stick around past all who cared for him, to look important, pompous, when she was gone…to live when she did not." His anger thought was swept away by his grief, overwhelm, and deep.

"Her son lives." He said again.

"He has her eyes, precisely her eyes. You remember the shape and color of Lily Evans's eyes, I am sure?"

Her vibrant green eyes filled his mind, all too soon to be replaced by the bright flash of an Avada Kedavra. Rage filled him as he knew what Dumbledore was trying to do.

"DON"T!" He bellowed. "gone…dead…"

"Is this remorse, Severus?"

"I wish…I wish _I_ were dead."

"And what use would that be to anyone?" said Dumbledore coldly.

"If you loved Lily Evans, if you truly loved her, then your way forward is clear."

Severus said nothing for a few moments. Trying to decipher what he meant. All he felt was pain.

"What - what do you mean?"

"You know how and why she died. Make sure it was not in vain. Help me protect Lily's son."

"He does not need protection. The Dark Lord has gone -"

"The Dark Lord will return, and Harry Potter will be in terrible danger when he does."

Severus didn't say anything again for another moment. _Protect him? Potter's son? Why should I even care?!_ But then he thought of Lily, of her eyes._ Eyes that the boy shares…He is Lily's son too. She died for the boy. She loved him…_

Severus took a moment to regain control of himself and master his breathing.

"Very well. Very well. But never - never tell, Dumbledore! This must be between us! Swear it! I cannot bear…especially Potter's son…I want your word!" Severus felt how weak he had become. And he hated himself for it.

"My word, Severus, that I shall never reveal the best of you?" Severus watched as Dumbledore sighed.

"If you insist…very well…if you insist then yes. I swear never to reveal your love for Lily Evans to anyone."  
>"How kind of you." He spat at the old man, feeling some of his strength return with his anger. "But as long as that is all you needed me for. I shall retire myself, I need to correct some papers." He got up to leave, attempting to mask his pain behind whatever mental strength he could find.<br>"Oh?" Dumbledore said, a strange note of surprise in his voice.  
>"What is it Dumbledore?"<br>"I half expected you to resign upon hearing the news that Voldemort was vanquished. It was under his orders that you took up this position was it not?" Severus turned back around.  
>"It was." He agreed. "But working as a teacher here shall help protect me from the worst of the Ministry's accusations to come, assuming you do not sacrifice me just yet. Also I must admit it is somewhat more lucrative than writing for a magazine is. And the holidays are nice." Dumbledore's beard seemed to twitch. Then he slowly began laughing.<br>"_Holidays?! _Severus…are you making jokes? Are you…" He broke off.

"I see…I apologize your pain at this moment is…please retire for the evening."  
>"What was it you wanted to say Dumbledore, I know there was more."<br>"Next week…come speak to me then. It can wait."

~~~~

"No." He said immediately.  
>"Just hear me out Severus."<br>"You…you expect me to take care of a child?! I just survived a war, while working within a very dangerous part-"  
>"-It may help you through this difficult time Severus."<br>"Getting very _very_ drunk is what is going to help me through this year Dumbledore. Not attempting to take care of a child, a child that-"  
>"-is yours, and yours alone. Would you abandon her to an orphanage all her life?" Dumbledore tried to win him over with a look of profound sadness, but Severus ignored it.<br>"A child left in an orphanage like that…there have been some tragic precedents in that action."

"Better that than being raised by me! Do you honestly believe I have any skills at being a father? Not to mention the logistics. I am a school teacher most of the year, as similar as that is to babysitting, I cannot exactly watch an infant while lecturing students."  
>"Plans can be made for her to stay where she is for most of the school year, you can take care of her over weekends you are free, and the Christmas and summer holidays."<br>"Did you not hear the part where I would make a _terrible_ father?"  
>"Severus, I very much believe this to be something that will only help you…For several reasons." Dumbledore's voice lowered as he turned away, his eyes resting on the many trinkets he had littering his office. Severus knew when he was being played, but Dumbledore also seldom lied.<br>"What do you mean?" He asked. Dumbledore sighed.  
>"I regret to inform you that some days ago a group of Death Eaters were arrested by the Ministry, The Lestranges, Karkaroff, even Barty Crouches son."<br>"Crouch junior? I didn't even know the boy had been recruited." Dumbledore nodded.  
>"Must have only been a few months ago, he is only nineteen. But…the ministry arrested them after they attacked the Longbottom's." He paused.<br>"They were looking for information on Voldemort…they tortured the Longbottom's with the cruciatus."  
>"That always was Bella's favorite." He said disgust in his voice as he remembered the joy that came to Bellatrix's face while cursing someone.<br>"What happened Dumbledore?"  
>"They were driven insane…will probably spend the rest of their lives in St. Mungo's…but during the trial, Karkaroff named names…he named you Severus." Cold dread spread down Severus's spine.<br>"So…"He managed to choke out. "Is it off to Azkaban for me then?"  
>"No." Dumbledore said.<br>"I believe I was able to get them to reconsider your immediate arrest. As you said, being an employee of mine has given you considerable protection…but it may not be enough to stave them off entirely."  
>"And…what do you propose?"<br>"Announce you have a child, a half blood child. One with a muggleborn you had relations with, but kept secret for obvious reasons. It is well known Felicia was target by Death Eaters, no one will question why you kept her secret."  
>"And you don't think that will simply make her, and myself a target? Her secrecy is what is keeping her safe!" Severus could barely believe he was hearing this.<br>"How safe will anyone be if Voldemort comes back Severus? He will be back, not soon I dare hope. But eventually. I plan on working against that day, starting immediately. But I want allies around in case I fail. You are a good potions master Severus, skilled and capable, you are an even more impressive spy, you were invaluable in this war. I would not have your skills be rewarded by spending the next ten years in prison."  
>"I do not know about this Dumbledore…"<br>"Give it a chance Severus. This may make you more than just a great employee and asset. It may make you a great person." Severus snorted.  
>"How poetic. I still refuse, it is a moronic idea, especially so from the likes of you."<p>

"Pedicus flower's ability to filter out chemicals makes them invaluable when used in cleaning products, and some antidotes. Though it leaves a slight oil residue that can be removed when matched with a three to four ratio paxtor toe-nail powder to iron shavings mix…" Severus glanced down at the wide awake infant in his arms. Her bright blue eyes staring unblinkingly into his own dark orbs.  
>"What, is this not boring enough for you to fall asleep to? My fourth years would be drooling on their desks by this point." Eileen blew a spit bubble that popped with a surprisingly loud sound.<br>"Charming." Severus replied. It was nearly midnight and he couldn't get the damn child to fall asleep.  
>"Well if you are not in the mood for reading, would you be up for discussing the newest article in Transfiguration Today?"<p> 


End file.
